Neji's Quest: Dating!
by LloydsExsphere
Summary: Neji feels the need to settle down and find a woman worthy of becoming a Hyuga.Join him as he tries different ways to date and find that special lady only to find that the girl of his dreams is standing right in front of him. Was rated M, but now T
1. Neji's Brilliant Idea

_Hey people! Hope this fanfic story is worth your time! I can tell even from just beginning that this story is going to be oodles of fun to write. I'm very excited!! This story has a simple plot, so it shoudn't be that strenuos on my part. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW like good little boys and girls! Make me happy!_**

* * *

**

**Neji's Brilliant Idea**

Neji Hyuuga was bored as hell. He looked across the country of Konoha from his balcony and sighed to himself as he frequently had been doing of late. He closed his eyes and continued to think deeply.

Neji: I wonder…perhaps it's time for me to…start dating?

Neji opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in agreement. Sure, that had to be it. He was now a Jonin, one of the highest ranks of a ninja. He trained everyday, but there was no point if he was already perfect… He was probably ready for a better commitment than training, so he decided finding a woman would be perfect as his next task. He did need heirs after all. And it wasn't like Neji never wanted to be social; he loved socials. He was just too busy becoming the ultimate ninja in his last few years to care about them. Thinking of what to do, Neji thought harder and harder. Finally, he clapped his hands together, mouth opened wide in excitement. He had the perfect idea.

Neji: "If I want to find the prefect mate to raise the clan of my Hyuga children, then I need to have some sort of social gathering to pick the right woman. My mansion is big enough…ah! Perfect! I'll throw a traditional ball!! Both fun and practical while still keeping sophistication!!"

Neji mentally patted himself on the back. He truly was a genius. Grinning from ear to ear, Neji walked down the stairs from his private balcony to the third floor. He continued from the third floor all the way down to the last level, and he was out the door. While walking from his property, Neji thought aloud.

Neji: "I'll have to ask Tenten for help. She'll know how to get this thing started. I haven't a clue where to begin (author: so much for being a genius…)."

Neji walked across the valley where his mansion stood and went into town to visit Tenten who lived in Konoha's finest apartment building: Ninja Jutsu Paradise.

The town was bustling with its usual crowded residents, but Neji noticed that something else was going on. Of course. Sasuke Uchiha was being thrown a Congratulations Party for completing an S ranked mission that had lasted for 6 long months. It was one of the most grueling assignments, so Tsunade thought it appropriate for the town to celebrate his return. All the people in town were hurrying to finish the necessary details of the big bash. It had been a while since Neji had seen Sasuke, so he decided to swing by the party that would start in the evening. Everyone would be there, so he could definitely spread the word of his party without having to busy himself running all over the village. Yes, that would do. Neji finally reached the Ninja Jutsu Paradise apartments and found Tenten's door number (158) and knocked politely on the door. No answer. He knocked again but still no answer.

Neji: "She has to be home. What else could she be doing?" he asked arrogantly.

He this time pounded on the door so hard that the floor beneath shook. Neji was about to walk away, but he heard footsteps running to answer the door. With a swift fling of the door, Tenten appeared in front of Neji with a towel around her naked body and shaving cream covering her legs. She smiled wide and lightly shoved Neji's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Neji frowned; he could not approve of her appearance. It was disgraceful.

Tenten: "Hey Neji! Sorry I didn't answer the door right away. As you can see, I was kind of busy!"

Neji: "You didn't have to answer the door if you were taking a shower, Tenten. You look ridiculous."

Tenten: "Oh shut up. At least I covered up!" she said with a wink.

Neji sighed and shook his head. Nothing could embarrass Tenten. She was so confident and optimistic about everything. Neji didn't think anything could dampen her day. With another sigh, Neji said:

Neji: "Well, I can come back later. I just had an idea I wanted to run by you if you have the time and patience."

Tenten: "I don't take long showers. Just stay here and make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

Neji eyed her suspiciously but considered her invitation to stay.

Neji: "You don't mind?"

Tenten: "Of course not! Come on!"

She grabbed Neji's hand and led him to her old but comfortable couch that sat behind her television set. Shaving cream was slipping down her leg and puddling around her floor making tracks where she walked. Neji smirked. Tenten could be…not trashy…that's too harsh…but…maybe too free? Yeah, he'll go with that for now. Tenten sat him down and hurried to her bathroom making haste for Neji's sake.

Tenten: "I'll be out soon! Don't worry!"

She closed the door, locked it, and Neji could soon could hear her singing some folk song he despised with a passion. He took the tv remote from the table beside the couch to switch on the news of the Leaf Village. He knew Tenten wouldn't be long. She always kept her promises, big or small.

* * *

_So how was the beginning? Alright? I'm not absolutely sure with whom Neji will end up with, so bare with me if I don't land on the right girl. I'm open to requests or suggestions, just remember I may or may not use them. I will try to answer all reviews (if I get any), so hooray for that. PLEASE review and check out my other stories if you think this one sucks (most preferably my Tales of Symphonia fic!). Thanks for reading!

* * *

_


	2. Getting Started

_Alright, chapter two is up! Yahoo!! Neji was always my favorite character in Naruto, so I just had to do a story on him. It's been fun to write so far. Can't wait til the next chapter...hope that goes for you readers too...lol Well, enjoy! P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

* * *

**

**Getting started**

Tenten was out of the shower quicker than she promised. With a towel around her head, and dressed in freshly washed ninja style clothing, Tenten sat next to Neji on the couch who was deeply focused on the news.

Neji: "It seems the Sand Village wants another allied contract of some sort. Fools. Who do they think we are? Like we'd trust them again after all they've done…"

Tenten: "No need to get upset, Nej. I'm sure Tsunade can handle it. She's almost as smart as you," she added sarcastically.

Neji pursed his lips and gave Tenten the same look he had given her since they were children. It was his 'don't mock me' look. Tenten laughed and patted Neji on the shoulder.

Tenten: "Alright, alright, so what did you want to run by me?"

Neji stood up and strolled across the room showing the grace in his footsteps and the authority of his presence. With arms behind him and eyes closed, one could tell that he was going to dramatize the speech he had prepared. Tenten sat back and gave a corny smile.

Tenten: Here we go…

Finally Neji stopped in his tracks and turned ever so slightly toward Tenten who by now had her arms crossed.

Neji: "Tenten, I'm a simple man…"

Tenten tried as best she could to stifle her look of sheer amusement. This was going to be fun.

Neji: "…but even a simple man has needs. What I need is a woman, a woman worthy enough to carry the title of Hyuga. Not only must she be worthy of that title, she must be worthy of my love and care…"

Tenten smiled in hopes that Neji could only see that she was paying attention. She was trying so hard not to laugh. He kept going.

Neji: "…and so, I propose a stylish, yet traditional social gathering. A ball! In my mansion of course…and I need your help in pursuing my goal at this time. Will you assist me in preparing a delightful ball? So that I may find the source of my eternal happiness?"

Neji gave a distinguished look, which signified his speech was over and done with. No need for applaud. Tenten couldn't keep it inside anymore. She howled with laughter and rolled all over the couch in giddiness. Neji sighed and folded his arms knowing it would take a while before school-girl Tenten would calm down. Oh, faster than he expected. She sat up and wiped away the tears of laughter in her eyes. Her breathing became normal and finally she spoke:

Tenten: "Of course I'll help you, Neji. That's what friends are for, but I have to warn you. I think you're going about this the wrong way."

Neji: "What do you mean?"

Tenten: "First of all, girls are not going to fall for you if you keep this attitude of 'it's an honor for you for me to even be interested in you'. Girls don't like that. You act like you're just going to love a girl for her status and not because you're actually IN love. Do you see what I mean? Love is what you want, but you seem to have a different definition of it. What you're talking about now is NOT, I repeat, is NOT love!"

Neji gave an exhaled breath and shook his head.

Neji: "Oh please, Tenten. You're still an immature girl with nothing but sappy romance on the brain. I bet you don't even know what you're talking about.

Tenten: (heatedly) "Do you know what you're getting yourself into!? When you actually do meet a girl who "suits" your needs, it's not like you'll leave her with the kids and never talk to her. You're going to be with her for the rest of your life!!! You're going to share personal things you'd never share with anyone else! That's what a marriage is, Neji. I don't know what the hell you're expecting!!!"

Neji rolled his eyes and ignored Tenten's remarks. With a sarcastic tone in his voice, Neji said:

Neji: "So, are you going to help me or not?"

Tenten: "Sigh…I guess…"

Neji: "So what do I do?"

Tenten thought for a moment knowing that Neji was going to go through with his plans whether she liked it or not. She might as well help him not to look like a jackass in the process.

Tenten: "First off, you should probably make invitations. That always seems to be the proper thing."

Neji: "Of course! Fancy invitations to set the theme and mood of my ball! Excellent, Tenten. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me! I'll do that right away!!"

Neji excitedly walked toward Tenten's door ready to make some invites. Tenten followed him with a concerned look.

Tenten: "Hey! Do you need my help?!"

Neji looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Neji: "If you feel the need. I guess I could have you pick out the colors."

Tenten smiled and grabbed her headband from a box labeled: Ninja Gear. Following Neji's quick pace, she thought about how this ball was going to turn out. Neji knew how to be classy. It was in his blood. She was just worried about Neji's attitude toward the whole thing. He expected girls to just fall for him right and left. They might at first, but once they see how arrogant and uncaring he is, they'll act differently. Tenten sighed to herself and thought it would be for the best. Neji had to learn somehow. He might as well learn the hard way.

* * *

_Well, that alright? I hope I'm getting Neji's personality right. I always thought of him acting that way towards women. I dunno, maybe that's just me. Anyway, please review and give me suggestions, or I'll even do requests if they're good for the story. Thanks a bunch to my one and only reviwer! Much appreciated!

* * *

_


	3. The Invitations

_I thought this chapter had a little romance in it...it made me a little heartsick at least...(sniffle) ANYWAY, enjoy!!!_**

* * *

**

**The Invitations**

Walking into town, Neji and Tenten decided to visit Konoha's finest (and only) party shop store. Inside the Classy Shinobi, a worker welcomed both Neji and Tenten and asked of they needed assistance.

Neji: "I'm throwing a very significant ball. I will need invitations to hand out, but I'm not talking about just any invitations. These cards need to stand out and let people know that I mean both business and a good time. Do you have anything like that?"

The worker gave Neji a puzzled expression and looked sorry she had offered her help. Tenten quietly told Neji to look through the color panel book to pick out some colors for the cards. Neji gladly took Tenten's advice and excitedly flipped the pages searching for the perfect colors. Meanwhile, Tenten took the lady worker aside and explained to her in simple words what Neji wanted.

Tenten: "Neji is a very prim and proper sort of person, so he probably wants something that is elegant and refined. Don't worry about the expenses, Neji has enough."

Thankful for her reiteration, the worker went searching for the perfect cards. Tenten went to see how Neji was doing and was surprised to see that he was sitting on a customer chair looking bored.

Tenten: "You found the colors already?"

Neji: "Not exactly…" he said almost painfully.

He pulled out the color panel book and Tenten saw that he had several tabs in several color shades. He looked hopeful at Tenten who shrugged her shoulders.

Tenten: "What do you want me to do?"

Neji: "Take a look!! Which do you like?"

Tenten surveyed the different colors he picked out. She wasn't surprised to see that his choices were very masculine and a bit boring. She shook her head and picked out some colos of her own.

Tenten: "Neji, try to be more open with bright colors. Not everyone likes tan, black, and what is that? A puke green?"

Neji: "It is a fungus green, thank you."

Tenten: "What about this peachy color…so nice…"

Neji: "Please, Tenten. Like I'd want some dainty color like that."

Tenten: "Ok, ok. How about…this! This is prefect!!"

Tenten showed Neji a dark crimson red that seemed to reflect the color of blood. Neji smiled and nodded in approval.

Neji: "I like it very much."

Tenten: "Good, we'll have the lettering in gold and the envelopes in…"

Neji: "How about gold also!? Is that alright?"

Tenten gave a grin that made Neji's cheeks flush a light pink.

Tenten: "Sure. That'll do fine, Neji."

Neji: "Excellent. Where is that woman?!?"

As if hearing his demanding question, the worker came to Neji and Tenten with an example card in her hand.

Worker: "Will this do, Sir?"

Neji took hold of the card and looked at it with awe. It looked grand. Very grand indeed. Neji couldn't have thought of anything better.

Neji: "Yes! This is it! Thank you so much."

The woman blushed and nodded her head with thanks.

Neji: "Could I have 150 copies in these colors?"

Worker: "Sure, we'll have it done in 2 hours."

Neji: "Good. And please have this on the front and this on the inside."

He handed her all party info and title for the invitations. The worker took it gratefully thanking the Lord that this was over. Neji took Tenten by the hand and led her out of the store.

Neji: "Good. Two hours huh? That should be enough time to hand them out at Sasuke's party."

Tenten: "That's a good idea, Neji, but gees! 150 copies!! That many people are coming?"

Neji: "I doubt it. It's just polite to send invitations to certain people. I'm just hopeful some will spread the word and invite more ladies. Heaven knows I'll need more than one to look over."

Tenten: "Sigh…right, Neji."

Neji dropped Tenten off at her apartment and headed off to his own home to change for Sasuke's party. Before he would go, he would just pick up the cards and head straight there. Neji looked through his closet to pick out a formal robe for the party. In the end he chose a silk dark green robe with a mustard yellow sash and socks. He took his brand new wooden sandals and carefully adorned them on his feet. He looked quite stunning. Neji knew he was a handsome guy, but he was always humble about it unlike other things. He still thought himself above others and too important for menial things, so people thought him to be stuffy and arrogant. He pulled his long, brown hair into a ponytail and decided he looked almost too perfect to attend Sasuke's little shindig. But, he had to pass out those invitations. Hearing a knock on his door, Neji went to answer it. There stood Tenten in a dark brown dress with glittery gold accents scattered about. It wasn't the most elegant of dresses, but Neji thought she never looked better.

Neji: "Why, Tenten. You look splendid."

Tenten: "Thanks, Neji. So do you…"

Neji brushed off the hidden meaning of the compliment, and linked arm and arm with Tenten to stroll to Sasuke's party. They of course stopped at the card shop to pick up the cards and were quite surprised to find Sasuke there as well.

Neji: "Sasuke, we were just heading to your party. Shouldn't you be there? It IS your party after all."

Sasuke: "Sigh…I didn't want a party in the first place. Too many people congratulating me or telling me they're glad I'm back…it was such a pain. I came in here seeing nobody I knew to gather some breath of air."

Neji: "I see. Well I'm here to collect some invitations I've ordered for my social gathering. Would you care to come?"

Sasuke: "Social gathering? Hmm…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go. Will I be allowed to look through your library? Good jutsu books in there from what I heard."

Neji: "Of course. I can share the vast knowledge of the Hyugas, I suppose."

Sasuke: "Good. Count me in."

Neji: "Fantastic."

Sasuke gave half a smile but then frowned in question.

Sasuke: "Why are you throwing a ball all of a sudden?"

Tenten: "Neji wants to meet some girls!!! He's looking for a MATE!!!"

Sasuke laughed a little and bid them good-bye saying he probably had to go back to his party. Waving goodbye, Tenten and Neji stood still waiting for one of the workers to get the invites. Neji gave Tenten a glare until Tenten said:

Tenten: "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Neji: "I don't want you to go spouting off about my reasons for my party. Besides, it's most likely I won't get a girl anyway."

Neji's voice was matter of fact, but the hurt in his face was very evident to Tenten. Tenten kept silent thinking of nothing comforting to say to him. To break the awkward silence, a worker handed Neji a box full of his invitations and off they went after paying and checking the cards to make sure they were what they wanted. The walk to Sasuke's party was quiet as well. Tenten hated not to talk. She hated silence. She tried to keep her mind off of it by listening to the crunching sounds Neji's sandals made against the pebbles and stones underneath them. They finally arrived seeing the dancing lights and hearing the noise of the crowd of people attending. Tenten looked in awe at how beautiful everything was. The night was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. A faint breeze was passing by giving Tenten wonderful chills and Neji a sense of peace. Neji took off without Tenten and started handing out invitations by the mile. Tenten walked around to find her friends and found Sakura with Ino, Tamari, and Hinata all talking together having a good time. Tenten stepped in and was instantly welcomed in the group. Tenten was down to earth and knew when to take things seriously, but she also knew how to have a good time. She could be silly at times, but what girls aren't? Tenten was easy to talk to, which is why she and Neji had always been good friends…

Sakura: "Hey, Tenten!! What's happening?"

Tenten: "Oh nothing much. Enjoying the party?"

Sakura: "I'm trying to get Sasuke's attention, but he seems to be in a pissy mood today."

Ino: "Well, that's Sasuke. Besides, Forehead girl, he'd rather have me than skinny you."

Hinata: "…"

Tamari: "Hmm…that Sasuke is a hunk…"

All the girls laughed in unison. Sasuke usually was a topic brought up, but the topic soon changed after Neji came up to them.

Neji: "Evening, ladies. Please accept these invitations to my ball that I, Neji Hyuga, will be hosting."

Ino: "A ball!! How exciting!!!"

Sakura: "Is it a formal ball!? I'd love to wear a dress!!!"

Hinata: "…"

Tamari: "Hmm…"

Neji smiled and explained:

Neji: "The invitations should explain everything from what to wear to what time. Plus, I've added my number in case there are any questions."

Tenten froze. She was strapped for cash. She didn't have parents to support her…where was she going to find a dress appropriate for Neji's ball. Tenten's head drooped down realizing her dilemma. Not only could she not afford a dress, but also she wasn't fashion sensible like Sakura or Ino. Her heart sunk and she hardly spoke after that during the party.

* * *

It was late, and the party for Sasuke was dwindling, coming to an end. People were leaving, the food was being hauled away, and the lamps were in the process of being taken down as well. Tenten, alone, stood standing against an oak tree looking down at the ground with a weak smile on her face. She would be all right. She could perhaps borrow some money or take out a loan…it wouldn't be too bad. She had a lot of missions coming up, so money would be rolling in soon… Tenten looked up to see Neji walking towards her, a big grin on his face.

Neji: "Well, all my cards are handed out. Everyone wanted to come!! Even the girls!!"

Tenten: "That's good, Neji…"she said softly.

Neji: "Huh? Something wrong? I…"

Neji looked at Tenten with his striking, soft colored eyes. He took her by the hand and said in almost a whisper:

Neji: "I didn't mean to snap at you, Tenten. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Tenten grinned at him. Even though Neji could be a sourpuss at times, he could always be kind and caring toward Tenten, which made her feel very special. She loved the fact that Neji talked to only her most of the time. When they were Genin and training with Rock Lee, Neji would always ask to train with Tenten and her flying knives. Their friendship grew from there, although Neji still tended to be private with his feelings.

Tenten: "I'm not mad at you. I'm thinking about something else. You don't need to worry about it," she added.

Neji: "Good!" he said relieved there was no problem with him.

Tenten: "I'm gonna go home, ok? I'll see ya tomorrow or something."

Neji: "Alright…oh, there should be a package for you once you get there."

Tenten: "What?"

Before he could answer, Neji ran off with ninja speed to his own mansion leaving Tenten in wonder. Tenten decided she'd take the long way and just walk normally to her place instead. The night had gotten cold, but it didn't matter to her. She liked the cold air whisping against her body. It made her feel all giddy. Although she walked, it didn't take too long to reach her apartment. Reaching her floor, Tenten took off her high heels with a pleased sigh and unlocked her door using her keys. Going in, she slammed the door and took off her dress to throw it on the ground. She went into her living room to grab the tv guide to see what she could watch for the night and found a relatively large package sitting on her coffee table.

Tenten: "This from Neji? What could he possibly have sent?"

Like a little kid, Tenten ripped off the top of the package and gasped in awe in what she saw. Inside was the most beautiful (and expensive) dress she had ever seen in her life. Being strapless, the creamy peach dress poofed out into a perfect hourglass shape. It was ornamented with jewels, being a darker peach color and was made of the finest silk ever imagined. Only Neji could have picked it out. It was the definition of sophistication and class, and it brought tears to Tenten's dark brown eyes. She found a card deep inside the box along with one of Neji's invitations. She opened the card and read:

* * *

Thanks for the help, Tenten. A small token of my appreciation.

You picked this color out in the card shop, so it should

look ok, right? Because I can take it back.

* * *

Although the card wasn't lavished in eloquent words, Tenten thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She hugged it tight to her chest and smiled a huge smile. Excited now for the ball, Tenten hastily ripped off the rest of her clothes to try the stunning dress on.

* * *

_Awww!!! I had fun writing that chapter!!! The next chapter might take a while, so sorry about that. Thanks a bunch to my one and only reviewer! I took your suggestion and told other people about this story. Hopefully, results will be good!!

* * *

_


	4. Preparations Complete!

_OK, chapter four done!! Sorry, it's really short, but the next chapter should be really long and full of crap. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Preparations Complete!**

Neji was busy the next day hiring caterers, purchasing plates, bowls, and silverware, and hiring people to clean and ready his mansion. The ball would held in only a week and a half!! There was so much to do. Neji sat in his study and had just hung up the phone when he heard knocking on his front door.

Neji: "OH GOOD!! The cleaners actually decided to come! Those sons of bit.."

Neji got to the front door, opened it ready to yell, and stopped when he saw Tenten standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

Neji: "Tenten? What're doing here? Actually it's a good thing you came, because I'm getting absolutely nothing done. The cleaners are missing, my pottery collection still isn't dusted, and I can't find an outfit to…"

Tenten shushed him by putting a finger to his lips, and she kissed him on the cheek. Neji stared wide-eyed and put a hand to where she had just kissed him, rubbing it with confusion.

Neji: "What was that for?" he asked softly.

Tenten: "What was that for?!? It was for that amazing dress you sent me!! It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, let alone wear!!"

Neji: "Oh that? That was no problem. Certainly nothing to kiss people about," he said blushing.

Tenten: "Are you kidding? Nobody's ever given me something so wonderful in my life!!!"

She gave him a hug and playfully punched him in the shoulder as she always did. Neji, still dumbfounded by the kiss, stood still and made no movement. Tenten calmed down and looked at Neji with her bulging, brown eyes.

Tenten: "You said you needed help?"

Neji: "Uhh…yes!! Of course. Things still need to be done. You get on the phone and see where the hell those cleaners are!! They're getting no tip from me!!"

Tenten laughed and proceeded into Neji's study to get on the case of the missing cleaners, while Neji started to once again, decide on an outfit to wear.

Neji: Hmm…nothing too vibrant…just something with dignity and saying I'm an important person…

Shifting through his walk-in closet, Tenten came in with hands on her hips and a sarcastic look on her face.

Tenten: "You know, Neji, girls don't care what guys wear. It depends on how he acts and represents hims.."

Neji: "Yes, yes, Tenten. That's what you would say, but like that dress meant to you, my outfit means something to me. It's got to be…perfect. It's as simple as that."

Tenten: "Ok, point taken. How about this dark brown one? It would look fabulous considering your hair color."

Neji: "I don't know. I was thinking this red one. Much more masculine."

Tenten: "Ha ha ha!! OK, whatever. You decide on your own then. By the way, the cleaners finally arrived."

Neji: "Uh huh. Good."

Tenten laughed to herself and went to welcome the cleaners and show them what needed to be done. Neji looked after her, but then his attention was back on his outfit. He looked in the mirror with the red outfit in front of him, but frowned in disapproval. He looked at the brown one Tenten had picked out and discarded the red one. Picking up the brown one, he hung it in front of him and looked in the mirror. He smiled.

o.O.o

Neji: "Ha…it's finally done."

Tenten: "Yep, the place looks great. You've done a wonderful job, Neji. People will be talking about this years from now, thinking how SOPHISTICATED you are."

Neji shoved Tenten a little a smiled lazily.

Neji: "Yes, it sure was a heck of a lot of work. But it should be worth it tomorrow."

Tenten: "I can't believe it's tomorrow. The days have flown so quickly."

Neji: "Hn."

Sitting side by side on Neji's newly bought sofa, the two stared off into space until Neji got up and took out the rubber band from his hair and let it down. Sighing, he looked at Tenten with sleep eyes and said:

Neji: "You better get going, Tenten. It's late, and you'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow's events he added with a wink."

Tenten: "I guess. See ya tomorrow then. Want me to come early?"

Neji: "That won't be necessary, but thank you anyway. Good night, Tenten."

Tenten: "Alright. Oh, and thanks again."

She gave another peck on Neji's surprised face and ran out the door giggling. Neji blushed and shook his head.

Neji: "Girls are just weird. I wonder if I even know what I'm getting myself into."

Saying that, he smiled and left the room to ready for bed.

* * *

_As you can see, I wasn't lying. Very short. But, it was a filler. Thanks to my reviewers! Means a lot. Hope to hear from ya again!!

* * *

_


	5. The Day of the Ball Has Arrived!

_Ok, chapter 5 is up. It's longer than the rest of the chapters, but I gotta say, I put absolutely no detail into anything. It's a wonder I've gotten any reviews at all!! lol Well, for the people who are for some reason enjoying this story, enjoy!!!_**

* * *

**

**The Day of the Ball Has Arrived!**

Waking up with the sunlight warming his face, Neji slowly opened his eyes to take in all the light. He grinned a little and hopped out of bed to jump into the shower to start his day smelling sweet and looking good. It always took Neji a long time to take a shower because of his long hair. He put both shampoo and conditioner in his hair to cleanse and soften his hair. He had coarse hair, but by using expensive conditioner, he could always get it soft and easy to comb through. Turning off the faucet, Neji stood in the shower a while, dripping with water and shivering.

Neji: Now think, Neji…what else must I do to look appropriate?

Ding! The light bulb in his head went.

Neji: Of course. Shaving. How stupid I am to forget.

Grabbing a towel, he wiped his body from the wetness and wrapped it around his waist, making his way toward his grand bathroom mirror. He took out his most expensive (and rarely used) razor, so that he would most assuredly get a clean shave. Being careful so not to cut himself, Neji expertly shaved his face, taking all the shaving cream with it. He wiped his face with a towel and rubbed his face, loving how smooth it was. He carried on with his day like that. He made sure everything was perfect, especially his home, which was now spotless. Going through his house. He set his long tables with plates, bowls, and silverware, he got things ready for the caterers, and he turned on all the outside lights to make sure people could see where they were going. It was 5 o'clock by the time he got all those things done. He looked at his grandfather clock he had gotten from his uncle when he was made Jonin and saw that he had only one hour to change and do other important tasks.

Neji: "Damn. Shouldn't have wasted my time polishing my gem collection…"

Hurrying to his bedroom, Neji ripped open his closet and took out his ironed and febreezed outfit for the party and assembled it upon his body. He tightened the robe's straps and put on his oak sandals to finish the look. He looked in the mirror and mentally complimented Tenten for her picking.

Neji: I guess she certainly knows color. I look fabulous!

Neji let his hair down, not even bothering to tie it with a rubber band and combed his hand through his hair. He looked quite distinguished, as most wealthy ninjas were, but Neji always had class about him. No matter what he dressed in, or what status he was in, Neji could always make himself look presentable to any noble or royalty he wanted. Straightening himself up, he took one last glance in the mirror and hurried himself to light all the candles in the ballroom and hallways to dress up the place. 5:45 It was almost time. 15 more minutes. Neji wasn't sure of what to do with himself, so he sat on one of his leather chairs and waited at the front door. The caterers had come, and were busy in the kitchen. The waiters and waitresses Neji had paid for were waiting in the ballroom with trays full of delicious appetizers or glasses of champagne. 5:55. Sweat was rolling down Neji's face, but he couldn't help it. He was so nervous.

DING DONG

Neji: **GASP** THEY'RE HERE!!!

Slowly, he made contact with the door handle and opened it with almost reluctance. There standing in fabulous dresses were Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

Neji: "Tenten! Ladies!!"

Tenten: "Hey Neji!!! We didn't want to be late, so we came together a bit early. I hope that's ok."

Neji: "Uh…of course…come on in"

Neji led them into the ballroom, making the girls gasp in surprise.

Sakura: "Whoa!! This is great, Neji!!!"

Temari: "I didn't realize you were this rich…" she said softly so nobody could hear.

Hinata: "It looks wonderful, Cousin Neji."

Neji: (blushing) "Thanks, Hinata."

Tenten; "Hey, Neji! Come here!"

Neji walked over to Tenten who pulled him close and whispered in his ear:

Tenten: "You should have one of your servants answer the door. You should meet your guests in here."

Neji: "Right. Thanks."

Some lively music was turned on, and the girls talked casually with each other. Neji got one of his servants to stand by the door and joined the girls. Tenten looked beautiful in her dress, Neji noticed. Her hair was let down from her usual two buns and was curly. Neji had never seen her look more…girly. Tenten came up to him and took his hands into hers saying:

Tenten: "You look great. I see you wore the outfit I picked out…" she said slyly.

Neji: "It seems you were right. Thanks for the tip. And…Tenten…"

Neji turned red and looked away from Tenten's pretty, brown eyes.

Neji: "…you look quite magnificent yourself…"

Taken with surprise, Tenten blushed and stared blankly at Neji.

Tenten: "Gee…thanks Nej…"

Before he could reply, about 20 more people appeared inside the ballroom, all dressed elegantly and wondering where the Hyuga host was. Walking away from Tenten, Neji went to welcome them.

Neji: "Welcome, Honorable Guests!! I'm pleased you could make it!"

He led them all inside and introduced himself and the others.

Sakura: "Sasuke!! You made it!!"

Sasuke: "Sigh…yes I did."

Sakura: "Want to dance?"

Sasuke: "Not really."

Sakura: "Oh…"

Many more people showed up. The room filled and filled until over 200 guests occupied Neji's ballroom. Delighted with the results, Neji beamed with pride at all the people who had come to see HIM!

Sasuke: "Neji."

Neji: "Hello, Sasuke. Can I help you?"

Sasuke: "Which way to your library?"

Neji: "Take a right out that door and it's the 2nd room on the left."

Sasuke: "Thanks."

Sakura: "OoO!! Sasuke!! I'll come too!!!"

Sasuke: "Sigh…"

Neji laughed and stood still, still beaming at the success of his party. All of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. He sped around to see one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

???: "Neji Hyuga, right?"

Neji: "Umm…yes. I am."

???: I'm Toshiko. I come from the Land of Snow."

Neji: "I see…that's quite a long ways. How did you find out about my little jamboree?"

Toshiko: "Oh. I'm actually a distant relative of Kakashi Hatake. He invited me to come. I came to visit him a couple days ago. Do you know him?"

Neji: "Yes. He's one of the Jonin here in the Leaf Village."

Toshiko: "Well, I've heard so much about you…and of course, everyone knows about the Hyugas!! I couldn't wait to meet you. Everyone said you were classy, handsome, and one of the most skilled ninja in Konoha. And so far I know two of those descriptions to be true…"

Neji blushed profusely. Nobody had ever complimented him so bluntly. He was quite astonished.

Neji: "Why…thank you."

Toshiko: "Would you like to dance? I mean, when a slow dance comes?"

Neji: "Sure. Just come…find me."

Toshiko: "Ok…nice meeting you, Mr. Hyuga."

Neji: "Please, you may call me Neji."

Toshiko smiled and walked away with such grace it almost made Neji drool. After snapping out of it, he scolded himself in his head.

Neji: What am I DOING!?!? I don't even know this girl, and I'm already smitten with her! Hmm…well, she is pretty. Drop dead gorgeous as a matter of fact. Maybe… Psh, I don't even know her status. She could be a maid for all I know.

Neji walked over to the table with the punch bowl and drank to satisfy his thirst, trying to calm his jittery stomach down. He stood there and could see Tenten dancing with Shikamaru Nara. His stomach quenched. Shikamaru was the laziest being he had ever known. Why would Tenten dance with him? The song they were dancing to was over with quickly. Shikamaru laughed at something Tenten said and walked away smiling. Neji glared at him, not even noticing what he was doing. Never even noticing his feelings… Tenten saw Neji and ran towards him in a hugging embrace.

Tenten: "Great party, Neji!! It's a hit!!"

Neji: "Well of course it is. What did you expect? Do you not think me capable of hosting a successful gathering?"

Tenten: "Wha? I know you can, I was just complimenting you. Don't take it so personally."

Neji: "Well, you can keep your compliments. Go dance with someone else!"

Neji walked away in a rush and went straight to the other table with punch. He thought he was mad at Tenten for the short compliment, but he was really mad at her for something else…

Tenten: "What the hell is his problem? Oh well…he's always been a moody person."

Tenten shrugged off the explosion form Neji and went back to Ino and Temari to enjoy their company.

Neji: "Insulate girl…giving me a pathetic…a pathetic…ack! Who cares…"

A slow song had just begun to play, and Neji saw Toshiko coming his way. He scarfed down the rest of his drink and awaited her presence.

Toshiko: "Still want to dance?"

Neji: "Of course."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor with the other couples. Grabbing her waist, he gently situated himself in the proper dancing position, letting her take hold of his shoulder. Not only were the Hyugas known for their byakugan and immense power, they were also known for their grace and manners. Though Neji was seldom nice to people, he knew his manners well, and used them when he wanted to. He also had grace and excellent balance. He truly was a gentleman.

Toshiko: "You're a wonderful dancer…"

Neji: (blushing) "Thank you."

Toshiko: "Are you ok? You seem nervous."

They glided across the floor, and their feet moved with the slow, romantic beat. Neji's hand would occasionally fall from her hip and he'd quickly rush it back up, so not to seem weird. Her silvery blue dress was slippery, so it was hard to keep his hand on. He looked into her beautiful dark, green eyes and thought how much he liked tan skin. He'd always hated his pale skin combined with his light, lavender eyes. But her… Tan skin, black, shiny hair, green eyes… She was perfect. She also had the perfect figure. It was an hourglass as a matter of fact. Unlike Tenten, this girl had hips and a full chest. She was quite pleasant to look at. Neji calmed down, and enjoyed his view while it still lasted.

From afar, Tenten and the rest of the girls (except Sakura-she was still bothering Sasuke) saw Neji dancing with the beautiful Toshiko. Tenten didn't glare, her look was more sadness than jealousy. She thought for sure Neji would ask her to dance, since they were friends and all.

Temari: "My goodness. Handsome Hyuga seems to have found his jewel. Right, Tenten?"

Tenten: "…"

Hinata: "My cousin certainly looks happy. I hardly ever see him with a smile on his face."

Tenten: "…"

Ino: "Where the hell is Sakura?!? She's missing all the excitement!!!"

Tenten: "… I guess she's still with Sasuke"

Ino: "Sigh…when will forehead girl learn?"

Ino left in search of Sakura leaving the others behind. Temari glanced at Tenten and softly spoke:

Temari: "Tenten, you're…not jealous…are you?"

Tenten's finger was slowly flowing through her curly hair. She looked at Temari and smiled fakely, but good enough TO fake.

Tenten: "No, I'm not. It's just… I was hoping to find a partner as agreeable as his…"

Temari: "Well take a look around!! There's plenty of fresh meat here!! Hey! Want to dance with my brother!? Gaara's around here somewhere…"

Tenten: "Oh no. That's ok."

Temari: "Ok, well, I'm going to find Sakura with Ino. C'mon!! Hinata and Tenten, let's go!!"

Tenten: "I have to use the restroom. I'll be there soon, alright?"

Hinata: "Ok, but be quick!!"

Tenten had lied. She felt sick. She had to get some fresh air before she hacked. Picking her dress up to take bigger strides, she exited the ballroom and headed for Neji's garden. She walked across the soft grass and over to a concrete seat set right by the fountain. The flowers were beginning to close as the night took over the day. Tenten closed her eyes, letting tiny tears leak through. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't want to cry, but her feelings seemed to get the best of her. She knew Neji was a handsome bachelor, but she always thought he'd push away from dating and stay single forever. She always thought he'd be hers… She gasped as she came to the realization.

Tenten: I love him… I love Neji… That's why I'm feeling this way… I AM jealous!!

She hugged herself tightly and cried a little more. All those times she and Neji had been together…all those times they fought along side each other…she never realized how much she felt for him. How comfortable she was with him, or how much she longed to spend time with him. The final puzzle piece was found and set in with the others…but it was too late…Neji was preoccupied with somebody else. And Neji only thought of Tenten as a combatant friend. Tenten sighed and looked up into the starry night. The moon was glistening and the flowers had finally closed up, leaving no more color to flush out.

Tenten: Oh well…too late on my part. I should just be happy for him. I should be the friend he wants… me…to be…nothing else…

She struggled to stand up and return the party. In fact, it was such a struggle that she decided to go home. She'd had a fun night, but looking at Neji and Toshiko would ruin it. She got out a rubber band and put her poofy hair in a ponytail before heading off. She was in high heels, so she couldn't run at ninja speed. She dragged her feet across the ground and reluctantly tore herself away from Neji's mansion.

o.O.o

Toshiko: "Well, I best be going. Kakashi wants to leave now."

Neji: "I never did like him."

Toshiko: "Ha ha ha ha… You're witty and handsome. Very nice combo."

Neji: (blushing) "I hope we'll see each other again."

Toshiko smiled and handed him a napkin with some writing on it.

Toshiko: "Meet me at this address in two days, at 2 o'clock. We can go somewhere, any place you like."

Neji: "Sounds delightful. Can't wait."

Toshiko placed a small kiss on Neji's hot cheek and strolled to where Kakashi was standing.

Toshiko: "Neither can I."

Neji froze with ecstasy and almost melted onto the floor. The party was beginning to dwindle, and guests were leaving the party one by one. Temari came over to Neji and put a hand on his chest.

Temari: "You know, we don't really know each other, but…we should get together sometime."

Neji: "Ok. Umm…next week ok?"

Temari: "Sure. I'll come find you, so don't worry about picking me up."

And with that she walked away, leaving Neji's mouth wide open. Temari was a very well-known shinobi, so she wouldn't look bad as a Hyuga. Temari Hyuga…Toshiko Hyuga…

Neji: Hmm…neither of those names seems to quite fit…oh well, it'll work somehow.

Sasuke appeared in front of Neji with his hands in his robe pockets.

Sasuke: "Impressive collection of books. But the Uchihas will have a better collection once I get my compound together."

Neji: "Humph. We'll see about that, Sasuke. Run along now with your girlfriend."

Sakura was running to catch up with Sasuke and Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: "Sigh…it's hard being the lady's man."

Neji: "Tell me about," he said with pride.

Sasuke snorted and turned to leave with Sakura giddily following. His ballroom was empty, and Neji felt very VERY content with the ways things had gone. But something wasn't right… There was usually always someone waiting for him…

Neji: "Tenten…where is that girl? I didn't even see her leave."

He looked around pointlessly trying to find her and gave up.

Neji: "I guess she went home without saying goodbye. I was a little harsh towards her…"

Neji yawned at looked at his grandfather cloak and saw it was 2 in the morning. He stretched and walked out of the ballroom to leave the servants and maids cleaning, as they were paid to do. Softly walking to his room, Neji couldn't help but take a detour to his balcony and look to the city of Konoha. It was very dark, but the lights of the village were still bright. The stars and moon also gave light. Neji's eyes trailed toward Tenten's apartment building and stayed there.

Neji: "She still could have said goodbye," he whispered.

* * *

_Poor little Tenten. I felt bad writing this, but hey, Neji jas to date sometime. It's part of the title!! lol Well, hope that was ok. REVIEW!!! I love reviews!!

* * *

_


	6. Hesitation

_Hey, people. Sorry this took so long, but a lot has been happening and such...I hope you haven't forgotten the story. lol Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy._**

* * *

**

**Hesitation **

Neji couldn't understand why Tenten would leave. Although he was an ass to her, she always came back with a smile on her face and greeted him with sincere delight. So, what was the problem? Neji's mind grew with worry. It certainly wasn't like Tenten to just leave…perhaps something happened to her. Neji got out of his formal robes and put on his traditional Hyuga robes that were better for quick movement. He jumped from his balcony and quickly ran toward Tenten's house. It was 2: 30 in the morning, but Neji didn't care. Going through trees, buildings, and even shrubs, Neji finally made it to Ninja Jutsu Paradise and ran roughly to Tenten's door. Breathing heavily, he straightened himself out and let out a big exhale of breath. He knocked politely on her door, waiting tensely for her to answer. Nothing… A minute went by, so he knocked again, a little louder. Footsteps? No. Nothing… Finally, he heard footsteps coming to the door.

Neji: "Good, she's ok."

Opening the door, Neji saw Tenten in her robe, hair damp and down, and looking very tired.

Tenten: "What are you doing here?"

Neji: "Well, you didn't say goodbye. I was a little worried. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Tenten folded her arms and stuck her hip out.

Tenten: "You looked a little preoccupied. I didn't wish to bother you and that GIRL."

Neji: "Girl? Wha, you mean Toshiko? I just met her. She's a cousin or something to Kakashi."

Tenten: "Oh, how lovely."

Neji: "What's the matter with you? Why are you acting so perturbed?"

Tenten: "ME!?!? PERTURBED!??!? Neji, you are the most selfish person I know!!"

Neji was taken back. He never saw Tenten look this angry. Not even when Rock Lee had accidentally knocked her out with one of his Taijutsu moves. She looked pissed.

Neji: "What do you mean?"

Tenten face was angry, but it softened when she realized Neji was truly confused. She had never exploded on him like that EVER. It almost scared her.

Tenten: "I know why you had this party, Neji. It was so you could meet girls and start dating right?"

Neji: "…"

Tenten: "It just hurt me…to see you with another girl…I thought you'd be too shy to do anything, so I was fine with the whole party idea. I thought it was cute the way you were going about it. But…I don't know, maybe I was jealous…"

Neji: "Jealous? But…we're just friends, Tenten…right?"

Tenten nodded a little, but her looks said different.

Tenten: "…yes. I know that."

Neji did something he had never ever done in his whole life to ANYONE. He hugged Tenten. Tenten gasped a little, but forgot about it, letting the whole thing slide by.

Neji: "I'm sorry, Tenten. I acted so wretchedly with you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Tenten cried into his shoulders. His embrace felt so comforting. She knew it right then and there that she would always be in love with Neji. Nothing would change, but he looked so happy being with that…Toshiko…girl… She cried and cried until he pulled away from her and stared concernedly into her face.

Neji: "Was I that bad?"

Tenten laughed and shook her head.

Tenten: "No, you weren't. Thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine now. Go home and get some sleep. You must have a lot on your mind."

Neji: "I suppose…Tenten?"

Tenten: "Yeah?"

Neji: "You were really jealous?"

Tenten laughed again heartily. Neji could be so clueless. But that's why she loved him.

Tenten: "Yes. I was. But have fun with her. She IS pretty. At least you have good taste. She's way better looking than me."

Saying that, Tenten's heart fell and her eyes again welled up. Neji smiled a little and turned to go home.

Neji: "I wouldn't say that, Tenten. You looked prefect this evening."

o.O.o

Neji awoke and found himself feeling a little under the weather. He didn't have that much to drink… At least, he couldn't remember if he had…

Neji: "Hmm…I feel awful."

Neji rubbed his head and yawned a little. He got up out of bed and groped around to find a clock in his room. 11:36

Neji: "Gah… How pathetic for a Hyuga to be getting up THIS late."

After groggily getting out of bed, Neji went to the bathroom to shower, wash up, get clean, and then he went down the stairs dressed in simple (but elegant) training robes to go train and get his mind working. Walking through the thickly layered woods, Neji noticed that someone had come to the same area as him to train. He could hear shuriken being thrown against a tree, whooshing until it hit the solidness. As he closed in, Neji could see that it was Kakashi that was throwing the shuriken expertly against the targeted tree. Neji exhaled a deep breath and just continued to stare at the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi: "I know you're there. I can see you with my sharingan, Neji."

Neji blushed a little and frowned deeply.

Neji: "I'm sorry…I wasn't spying or anything. I just wasn't expecting someone else here."

Kakashi: "I'm surprised to see you here as well. You're usually here earlier, when I'm asleep. I suppose you didn't get a goodnight's rest? Your little ball too much?"

Neji thought Kakashi was acting a bit rude, even for him. Why was Kakashi acting this way? Neji continued to stare at the masked ninja until all of his shuriken were used and all lodged into a tree. Picking the shuriken from the tree, Kakashi said:

Kakashi: "So…I hear you have a date with Toshiko. Is that true?"

Ah, now he got it. Kakashi was a little protective of his relative. Now Neji understood what his problem was. Looking at the ground, the Hyuga sighed and nodded his head.

Neji: "Yes, we do. Is there a problem?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, but then answered the question.

Kakashi: "That depends on you, Neji Hyuga. What are you planning to do with her? What ideas have you concocted in that brilliant head of yours? Which HEAD are you using?"

Neji's mouth dropped hearing Kakashi's crude insult. Never had he been so rudely spoken to. He furrowed his brows and gave a growl from deep within his throat.

Neji: "How dare you. And you, a Jounin too. You have no right to even assume such a thing!! What Toshiko and I have planned is none of your business unless I say it is, which it certainly will not be!!!"

Bursting with emotion, Neji's byakugan reacted and gave his face the familiar veined structure, giving Kakashi the idea that the Hyuga was indeed angry. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair.

Kakashi: "Alright, alright. I was just checking. Although we're very distant, I still care for her safety and well-being. Surely, you understand?"

Neji's face contorted until it went back to being stoic and unemotional. He shook his head and stared violently at the careless ninja in front of him, wondering whether he was serious or not.

Neji: "So…that's all. You're done?"

Kakashi: "Yep…just ah…"

Kakashi was about to walk right past him until his lips were near Neji's ear, so as for him to listen better.

Kakashi: "Be careful. Alright? That's a good boy."

And with that Kakashi walked away, leaving Neji to train on his own. Neji stared at him until he could see him no more and then sighed, rubbing his head. What the heck was that all about? Neji couldn't focus, so he just sat down and began pondering his actions. What if…maybe he shouldn't go on this date…with Toshiko or Temari…sigh…perhaps Neji WASN'T ready for this kind of thing yet. Neji looked up at the sky and kept thinking it over.

* * *

_I know, sucky ending for a chapter, but I'm really stumped. I have no clue what to do now. I am up for suggestions, so long as they're decent and germane to the story. Well, I don't know what else to say, but REVIEW!! Go ahead, click the submit button, pretty please?

* * *

_


	7. Taking a Chance

_A/N: Hey people. Sorry this took so long to post. Lots of crap to do, but I got another chapter, so hip hip. I hope to be more consistent in my postings, so no worries. Hope you like this chappie. Please review as usual._**

* * *

**

**Taking a Chance**

Tenten was lying on her bed bored to death. She didn't feel like doing anything that morning. The sky was dark with dull clouds covering the heavens, the wind blowing harshly. Nobody was in the center of town, it was just too dank out. The ramen stands were closed for the day, and some of the shops were planning to close early anyway because of the lack of customers. It just wasn't a cheerful day. Tenten pulled the covers over her head, wishing she could fall back asleep, but she had too many thoughts swimming through her head. Neji was of course on her mind, and she wondered when he was going on that date with Toshiko. What would happen? Would he fall in love with her and forget their friendship? Would he try to hide from her? Tenten sighed and smashed her head into a very fluffy pillow. She had to stop obsessing over this. It wasn't pretty. After a moment of breathing into her down-pillow, Tenten removed herself from her bed and proceeded to wash up for the day. She then heard a tiny knock on her door.

Tenten: "Who could that be?"

Walking casually toward the door, Tenten noticed that the knocks were indeed very faint, almost inaudible. Opening the door, Tenten saw Hinata Hyuga. The shy girl smiled and blushed at the same time, her hands behind her back. Tenten smiled warmly before embracing her in a sisterly hug.

Tenten: "What brings you here, Hinata?"

Hinata: "H-hi, Tenten. I uh…actually I wanted to invite over to my h-home tonight. For a…a sleepover."

Hinata took a deep breath, exhaling all of her worried breath. She knew Tenten was nice, but for some reason she was also intimidating to her. She knew she was being silly, but that's how she felt. Tenten giggled and beckoned Hinata to come inside.

Tenten: "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun. Anyone else coming?"

Hinata: "Yes. Sakura, Ino, and Temari will be there."

Tenten face brightened significantly. This would be a lot of fun, and she needed to keep her mind off of Neji. Tenten nodded quickly to Hinata and ran to pack her things. She didn't need much, so she was out of there in no time. Locking her door securely, Tenten walked off arm in arm with Hinata, hoping this was the break she was looking for.

**o.O.o**

Neji's training had been kept short due to the rain. It was coming down hard, so hard that it was difficult to see. Neji used his byakugan to see more clearly. Running with ninja speed, Neji found a stand in town to stand under. He was surprised that even one stand was open during this weather. It looked like a ramen stand too. Neji was kind of hungry…

Stand Owner: "Can I get you anything, or are you just keeping dry?" he asked with a smile.

Neji turned around with his byakugan still activated, surprising the man.

Neji: "I think I will have something to eat."

Stand Owner: "Well, grab a seat then! You'll be my first customer today!"

Neji took a seat and told the man what he wanted. The man gaped in surprise as Neji picked the most expensive dish.

Neji: "What?"

Stand Owner: "Nothing…nothing…"

Neji returned his glance at the counter. Why was he all of a sudden feeling depressed? Shaking his head in disgust, Neji flopped his head into his arms, resting in silence. The smell of the cooking ramen seemed to be helpful enough, and the sound of the downpour was very soothing. Neji's head went up as the owner carefully laid the bowl of ramen near him. The man gave a smile and went back to cooking. Neji took his chopsticks and played with his food before inserting it into his mouth. It tasted divine. Neji was quite astonished. Usually ramen stands weren't his thing, but this was delicious. He devoured it as if he hadn't eaten in days. It was so good. The owner took a look at the white-eyed ninja, and laughed a hearty laugh.

Stand Owner: "Slow down there!! You don't want to choke!!"

Neji: "Sir, this is delicious. Why haven't I had this before?"

Stand Owner: "Ha ha ha. Call me Shiga. I just came here from the village hidden in the mist. Came here to try a new life style."

Neji looked at the young man. He couldn't have been too much older than Neji. His long, black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, similar to Neji's. His bright green eyes illuminated his pale skin. He had a scar above his left eyebrow; it looked like a small slice from a knife. He was pretty tall, being above six feet tall, but Neji was in no way intimidated.

Neji: "So you picked being a cook at a ramen stand?"

Shiga blushed and shrugged pathetically.

Shiga: "Yeah…I know…I'm not really good at anything else…I'm not really cut out to be a ninja…sigh, I dunno."

Neji: "You should probably train, do something with your life. Being a chef isn't really anything."

Shiga feigned a look of hurt and laughed.

Shiga: "Well, that's a ninja's opinion. I can't stop cooking. It's my life!"

Neji smiled and nodded his head.

Neji: "I suppose it is not so bad. It is your life after all."

Shiga: "Yes…"

Neji finally realized that the rain had subsided. He looked out to see the sun shining weakly through the disappearing clouds. He took a look around town before waving to Shiga.

Neji: "Well, I better be heading off, Shiga. I have a couple things to do today."

Shiga: "Hey, no problem. Come back again sometime."

Neji: "I will. Believe me."

**o.O.o**

Ino: "Ok ok. Your turn, Tenten. Truth or dare?"

Tenten blushed. They had all been asking who their crushes were. Tenten knew she couldn't keep it a secret. She had to go the safe way.

Tenten: "Ahh, dare I guess…"

Ino: "Ok ok…let me think here…"

Ino thoughtfully held her head with her hand. Temari giggled and whispered something in her ear. Ino smirked and arched her thin, blonde eyebrows.

**o.O.o**

"Uhh…I'd like a bowl of ramen…teriyaki," said Tenten shyly.

"No problem, Miss."

Shiga smiled a cute side smile, which made Tenten's heart melt. She still liked Neji, but she had to admit, this new guy was pretty dang cute. His face was so warm and welcoming…so different from Neji's cold and uncaring face. His scar was so cute. Tenten could barely concentrate on her mission. Her dare was to ask for his number. Ino saw Shiga earlier that day and thought he was a knockout. Tenten agreed, but…Neji…how could she forget him?

"Here it is, Miss. If you get a second bowl, it'll be on the house," Shiga said with a wink.

"Oh…why thank you…but you don't need to do that."

Shiga chuckled and his eyes crinkled, something Tenten enjoyed watching.

"It's not everyday that I come upon such a cute ninja. You are a ninja, yes?"

"Yes…and thank you…it's not everyday I get a compliment."

Shiga raised his eyebrows in sincere astonishment as he inserted noodles into the boiling broth. Tenten blushed profusely. His looks really grew on a person.

"That's surprising. I thought you'd be fighting boys off with sticks."

Tenten giggled nervously. He was being really friendly and charming. How was Tenten supposed to keep her mind on Neji with him being so nice?

"Ha ha…well, you're wrong…very, very wrong."

Tenten sighed and smiled cheaply at the Ramen stand owner. He smiled and held his hand out to her.

"By the way, I'm Shiga. Very nice to meet you…?"

"Tenten. I'm Tenten, and it's very nice to meet you too."

Tenten took his very warm hand (the ramen was very hot) and shook it gently. His shake was firm yet gentle, just the way it should be. Tenten stared deeply at their hands entangled and finally couldn't take it anymore. She blurted out:

"Look, my friends dared me to get your number. Would you give it to me please?"

Shiga looked taken back, but he smiled soon after. He laughed and pulled out a pad of paper from his apron pocket. Along with a pen, he began to write his number down.

"I'm giving you my number. Not because you were dared, but because I'm interested in you," he said matter-of-factly.

Tenten's jaw dropped. He was interested? In her? IN HER!??! Shiga handed the stunned ninja the piece of paper after ripping it from the pad. He smiled genuinely, and his eyes glittered. Tenten graciously accepted the paper and packed it away under her shirt. She got up from the table, her half-eaten bowl of ramen forgotten.

"I should be going…"

"You have a nice night, and don't be afraid to call, unless you're not interested of course."

"Of-of course I'm interested," Tenten blurted.

"Well that's nice!" Shiga laughed.

Tenten blushed some more before practically running away from the stand. Shiga looked after her until she was out of sight. He sighed and shook his head.

"What a silly girl…"

Shiga began to close down his stand. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep. After everything had been safely locked, he turned off the light and headed home. His smile widened as he thought of his new friend who might become more.

**o.O.o**

Tenten ran back to Hinata's as fast as her legs could carry her. She burst through the door of Hinata's room, everyone string in surprise.

"I…I got it!" she said with lack of breath.

Ino smirked and punched Tenten playfully on the shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you."

"So what did he say?" asked a very curious Sakura.

Tenten took a deep breath before explaining her encounter with Shiga. The mouths of every girl in the room dropped. Temari spoke up.

"So…he gave you the number because he likes you…how interesting…"

"What's so "interesting?" accused Tenten.

Temari feigned a look of hurt.

"Nothing personal, Tenten, jeesh. It's just quite a surprise. This was just supposed to be a dare after all."

Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"I was so surprised…he was really nice…and he was actually attracted to me!"

Hinata laughed her small laugh and said:

"It's not surprising, Tenten. You're a wonderful person with a lot to offer. I can definitely see a guy taking interest in you."

"Well Neji doesn't…"

Tenten smacked her hand to her mouth. How could she have blurted out her secret!?! The girls in the room hushed and became wide-eyed.

"You have a thing for Neji?" Temari asked, her face in disbelief.

"I uh…sigh…"

Tenten began to unfold her most hidden secret.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was that? I don't know if anyone noticed, but I stopped with the whole Tenten:, or Neji: It was just too much work, and it doesn't flow very well. So that will cease from now on. Who liked the chapter? Let me know, please. And if you're bored, check out my other Naruto fic,_ Help Me._ Thanks much!

* * *

_


End file.
